I'm a Hopeless Romantic, You're Just Hopeless FRERARD
by SituationVolatile
Summary: A window into the life of a failboat 18 year old homosexual male, One Frank Iero. [not!fic]
1. Frankeh Iero

Pluck

"He loves me"

Pluck

"He loves me not"

Pluck

"He loves me"

Pluck

"He loves me n-"

"…"

"You bastard"

"HAHAHAAHAHHHAAH"

Laughter erupted from behind the trunk of the aged oak tree.  
As soon as the obtrusive honking laughter had begun, it stopped.  
A terrible, awkward silence filled the air.

Frank's breath stopped.

"Wait…"

Oh god.  
5,4,3,2-

"He?!"

Frank gulped, throwing down the petal-less flower, and anxiously tugging grass stems from the earth.  
This was probably the ideal situation to attempt the whole 'breathe in and no one will see you' thing.

Frank gasped, held his breath.

Nothing happened.

Frank was still sat on the floor; grass all over the knees of his threadbare jeans, with his best friend staring incredulously at him from behind a tree.

Mouth slack, Glasses askew, Mikey Way took slow careful steps towards his friend, and stared down at the boy.

"Frank…"

"Mikes…" Frank imitated, trying to subtly steer the conversation away from his whole 'Hey I like dick' admission.

"Frankie, seriously. So, cock?"

Mikey Way was an idiot. Frank loved him, loved him like a brother, but he was an idiot.

"Sheesh, Mikey! Oh my god. You can't just SAY that…" Frank stammered, cheeks turning an unhealthily startling crimson.

"What?! Can't your brother from another mother ask you about your genital preference?!"

"Not when you put it like that, asswipe, no. What are we?! In the 60's?! Sheesh"

"You say sheesh too much"

Frank glared at Mikey, and then sighed a hearty sigh. Mikey would have worked it out, regardless of whether he caught Frank being a 12 year old girl, playing 'love me not'. He always works it out.  
Mikey Way has been working Frank out ever since they were 4, in kindergarten. Frank was feeling really sad because he didn't want his mom to leave him, and Mikey toddled over to him and gave him his Batman figurine.  
That shit was rare, and Mikey trusted Frank with his sticky, fat little paws to play with it.  
They had been completely inseparable ever since.

Now Frank thought about it, he was actually very surprised Mikey hadn't sussed Frank waaaaay before now. The painted nails (Black, okay! Black!), The eyeliner (GUYLINER, Gerard insisted. Frank just shrugged and called it eyeliner anyway), the pink belt, the excruciatingly long periods of time spend in front of a mirror squeezing every blemish and spraying his hair with more hairspray than probably conceived possible.

Frank was a flaming homosexual, and proud of it.

He just hadn't admitted it to anyone other than his dog, as of yet…

Frank had always known he was gay.  
Frank had kissed a girl once, but she tasted like cigarette ash and cold chicken and Frank was nearly sick into her mouth. The high pitched, breathy, grabbiness of the whole thing made Frank really uncomfortable.

Plus, the whole vagina thing. That shit was nasty.

Mikey was still sat next to Frank, had practically climbed into his lap, in fact. Eyes blinkblinkblinking behind the thick rimmed spectacles, watching Frank sigh and squirm and try to think of something to say other than 'Yes I love dick, one dick in particular but I'd rather claw out my eyes and feed them to Pooh rather than admit it to anyone, especially you"

"Oh Mikes.." Frank decided on, rubbing his eyes harshly with the palms of his hand.

"Frank… You do realize we can't be friends now, right?" Mikey mumbled, glancing at Frank uneasily before staring at the floor.

Frank blinked.

No way was this happening.  
No. fucking. Way.

"Mikey! Wh-… No, please Mikes.."

"…"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA"

Mikey was cackling on the floor, clutching his stomach and honking that ridiculous honk once again.  
Frank sat, stony faced and snarling at his friend, but the weight on his shoulder was lifted. Mikey didn't give a shit.  
Of course Mikey wouldn't give a shit.

"I finally have a gay best friend. We can give each other make overs and talk about how dishy the quarter back is!" Mikey giggled, and Frank wasn't so sure how he was the only homosexual sat under this tree, really.


	2. Ryan Ross, Darling

Frank was 16 when he first did anything beyond drunken groping with a boy.

The guys' name was Ryan, and Frank had fallen into lust at first sight pretty darn quickly. Ryan was the mysterious older boy at the record store, who wore copious amounts of scarves with an old ratty newspaper boy cap. Ryan was beautiful, beautiful in a way a guy shouldn't be, but somehow he managed to pull it off.

Ryan and Frank had started talking one rainy Saturday afternoon, both reaching for the same Green Day record. Frank had blushed profusely, and stammered out an apology, using 'um' and 'er' in much the same was a prepubescent girl would.

Ryan had simply smirked a wolfish smirk, and engaged Frank in a hearty discussion, debating the merits of family owned record stores over the corporate chain superstores.

Frank was pretty much in love now.

Ryan and Frank became friends pretty rapidly, both discovering they had 'loads in common, oh my gosh!'

And Ryan was the first out and proud gay guy Frank had ever really taken an interest in. Most of Franks drunken gropes had been with straight guys, 'experimenting with Frank because he looks like a lesbian, and lesbians are hot shit'.  
Frank was pretty sure he didn't actually look like a lesbian, what with the chunky, stocky build and the badly cut fauxhauk. Maybe it was his height, he was probably shorter than most girls his age.

So eventually Frank had said to Ryan, after lots of coaxing with marshmallow fluff and Mountain Dew that he might actually, kind of maybe, might like cock a TINY TINY bit.

Ryan simply glanced at Frank, from under his eyelashes (how he actually achieved this, and looked sexy at the same time Frank had no idea. Everytime he tried it, he looked like a twat)

Then, with what Frank can only describe as a feline leap, Ryan launched himself onto Frank, and firmly attached their mouths in a searing kiss.

Frank forgot how to breathe, and how to move his mouth.

He sat there for a minute or two, Hot-ass-Ryan attacking his mouth with hot-ass-kisses, and he did nothing.

Nothing.

Ryan grew impatient, his hands becoming more insistent on Franks hips, rubbing coaxing circles on the revealed skin. Frank thus remembered, 'Oh yeah, I have a tongue. I should be using it to kiss the shit out of the beautiful boy on my lap' and gave as good as he got.

Frank sucked Ryan's tongue into his mouth, gently massaging it with his own, until his chest constricted and his lungs began to burn. Frank then trained his attention on the soft expanse of skin revealed by Ryan's excessively low V-neck, sucking deep purple bruises into the pale skin.

Ryan moaned like a two-dollar whore. Frank liked this shit.

Three days later, Frank got a text from Ryan, announcing that since he was going to college in Nevada that fall, they should probably call of, their little… Hell, Frank didn't even know what they had. They just sucked face.

Come to think of it, Frank couldn't remember actually talking to Ryan since he had admitted he had feelings of a sexual nature towards humans with a dick.

So, that particular chapter in Franks end was short, but sweet as fuck. Frank still jerks off to the memory of Ryan's skin-and-bone body, and the way his spidery, musical fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him off slow and sweet.

Frank would probably always be a little bit in love with Ryan.

So now, Mikey knew that Frank was a 'cocksucker'. Mikey had been an ass about it, as expected.

That very moment, Mikey had skipped into Frank's bedroom, and flopped down onto the bed, crossing his legs. Mikey's legs were very, very long; and very, very thin. The kind of legs girls cry about. Frank didn't lie to himself, he was insanely jealous of Mikey's lanky, 70 foot tall frame. Mikey, the vain fucker that he was, preened everytime Frank made wistful comments, stating something along the lines of 'I know, I'm fabulous darling' or 'Don't hate me 'cus I'm cute'.

Frank was still convinced Mikey was not 100% straight. He just had yet to claw it out of the lanky boy.

Gerard however, always scoffed whenever Frank mentioned being jealous of Mikey's frame.

"Frankie, Mikey's a bean pole. There's nothing to grab!"

Frank always blushed insanely whenever Gerard spoke about his body, despite knowing that Gerard was in a committed relationship with his boyfriend of 3 years, Jay; and would never look twice at a chubby 18 year old like Frank.

Gerard was Mikey's 23 year old brother, and Frank had been infatuated with Gerard ever since he stumbled into Mikey's room when Frank and Mikey were 14, Gerard was 19, demanding that Mikey give him his Texas Chainsaw Massacre DVD back "RIGHT THE FUCK NOW MIKES, OR I SWEAR"

He was wearing nothing but a pair of old torn grey sweatpants, hanging dangerously low on his slightly feminine hips. Frank had idreams/i about Gerard's hips. Hell, Frank pretty much came to the idea of slamming into those hips, balls-deep in Gerard's ass every time he wacked off in the shower, feeling guilty for using all the hot water but somehow not bringing himself to care i too /i much.

Frank and Gerard had been, well not i friends /i per say, but pleasant acquaintances for a number of years, until Frank broke up with Ryan. Gerard had taken Frank under his wing, like the mother hen he is, and given him this big rant about how 'boys are so stupid, honey. So beautifully fuckable, but so undeniably stupid', and fed him ice cream.

Gerard was pretty much Franks best friend now, excluding Mikey.

Gerard was also Frank's main source of jerk-off material.

Gerard sucking on a pencil, Gerard staring at a drawing, open mouthed and unfocussed, Gerard moaning whilst biting into a particulally cheesy pizza, or that first morning coffee. Gerard with his crooked mouth curved around the end of a cigarette.

Frank had it i bad /i


	3. g-g-g-gerardddddd ooooh

Frank had a plan.

It probably wasn't the best of plans, and probably wouldn't be terribly effective, but it was a decent enough plan.

The plan was called, for short, Code G.

Its full name, Code 'let's make Gerard as jealous as possible using my 10 point plan, and then he'll fall hopelessly irrevocably in love with me and we will get married and have 2.5 kids and live together forever'.

Frank decided that was too longer name; so Code G had stuck.

Frank had devised this plan during the breaks in his hectic teenage lifestyle, between jacking off to Gerard, Talking to Gerard, Talking i about /i Gerard, Thinking about Gerard.

And entertaining Mikey.

Who was on Franks' bed right now.

"Fraaaaaankeh"

"…"

"Fraaaaaaaaaaaaank"

"…"

"FRANK"

"…"

"Oh darling, beautiful Francis, won't you grace this lowly spirit with your undivided attention? I know you're busy… thinking about dicks and the such… But this is important!"

Frank sighed.

Mikey was a fool; and quite frankly an annoying ass, but…

"Yes, oh lowly one?"

"I was thinking... You know snakes?"

Frank groaned inwardly, it was another of i these /i. Mikey seemed to believe that Frank simply i had /i to know every single insignificant, irrelevant thought rattling around his skull.

His empty ass skull.

"Yes, Mikes. I know snakes" Frank humored.

"Well, I was thinking the other day, when Gerard and I were stoned off our tits, how weird it is that snakes are basically tails with faces. You know, they are basically just tails… With eyes, and-"

Frank threw a cushion at Mikeys' head.

The rambling monotone was grating inside Franks skull, and all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed, with his Code G notebook at start planning this baby.

But Mikey simply laughed it off, and started a full commentary on how inspirational the inventor of the poptart was on the modernization of snack foods in the twenty first century.

Frank doesn't pretend to understand Mikey, just simply nods and smiles.

At some point in the near future, Mikey left Franks room, heading for his own house.

His own house, with his brother.

His own house, inhabited by the sexy piece of ass that is Gerard Way.

Although Frank was pretty sure Mikey didn't think of Gerard as 'sexy ass'. If he did, Frank needed to have words with his gangly friend.

That piece of ass was Franks.

Well, TECHNICALLY, Frank mused, it was Jay's at this exact moment in time, but Frank chose not to dwell on this. Gerard's ass will be his, soon enough…

The excessive thought of Gerards' ass drew inevitable interest from Frank's dick. Tired and frustrated, Frank tried to ignore the ever growing tent in his boxers, but the insistent throbbing of his cock eventually won out.

iGerardGerardGerardGerardGer ard/i

Constant thoughts of Gerard in exotic, explicit, arousing positions ran through Franks hormone riddled mind. Gerard on his knees, sucking Franks dick with gusto, Gerard spread on the bed, open and vulnerable to Franks cock, Frank stood over Gerard, Handcuffs in hand..

Dare he even think it, Gerard fucking HIM.

Frank wrapped his hand around his cock, savoring the moment. Squeezing slightly, but enough to frustrate himself.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Frank moved his hand from the base, umongst the wirey hair, up the shaft, to the tip, and back down.

slow… slow…

Taking his hand off his cock, and licking one thick stripe from the base of his palm, to the tip of his index finger, Frank moaned quietly.

Frank imagined Gerards mouth, Gerards pretty pink mouth, taking his fingers, coating them in cool saliva.

Frank wrapped his hand back around his cock and began at an almost painful speed.

Pumping his cock until it felt ready to explode, one last squeeze, and Frank came all over his own palm, Gerards name on his tongue.

Panting, still stroaking his oversensitive dick slowly, Frank opened his eyes, and hell, he couldn't even remember closing them…

Franks mother stood in the doorway.

A look of confusion on her face, but what stood behind her made Frank want to barf.

and die.

and never ever, i ever /i return

"H-hey Frankie…"

i Gerard /i


	4. The love affair of Mikey and Parma(san)

"H-hey Frankie…"

Frank couldn't breathe.

Frank couldn't breathe, or blink, or move, or anything.

Hand still on his remarkably soft cock, Frank locked eyes with Gerard.

Gerard stared at Frank, startled doe eyes blinking behind a mass of matted black hair, falling onto his forehead, obscuring his view slightly.

Slightly.

Frank was pretty sure his entire dick was still in full view, spunk and all.

"Frank…"

Frank had forgotten about his mother. His own mother, who had now seen her 18 year-old sons 18 year-old cock.

Frank was still very much in a state of paralysis, when his mother thoughtfully pulled the duvet over her sons shame.

"I'll … leave you boys to it, I guess…" She mumbled, and wandered from the room. Frank was going to have A LOT of explaining to do, once he had the courage to confront the traumatized woman.

But now, Frank had to focus on Gerard. _The_ Gerard, who had just held center stage in one of Franks dirtiest jerk-offs in months, hell _years._

Gerard had witnessed it _all_.

Frank didn't know where to start, how to bring this fucking mammoth in the room to head, but luckily, Gerard decided to skirt around the issue, leaving the mammoth to wilt into a tiny mouse, before disappearing from thought completely.

Out of sight, out of mind, Frank thought, grimly.

Now, whether Gerard heard any of Franks harlot moans was yet to be discovered, but, continuing on like a trooper, Gerard sat gingerly on the end of Franks mussed bed, and began mumbled conversation.

"So, Frankie, it's your birthday next week, and I was thinking… Me and Mikey were thinking actually, that maybe you'd like to come to ours?" Gerard muttered, staring around Franks' room owlishly, like Frank lived in a magical fairy palace.

Although, Frank pondered, _anything_ with visible floors and no mountain of unwashed underwear in the corner of the room was probably a fair palace in Gerards' view. Gerards' room was probably an environmental hazard by now. Frank was just immune to the bodily fumes by now.

"Yeah, sounds good I guess, Gee. What would we do, though? I can only stand yours and Mikey 'cuteass' Way's company for so long…" Frank joked. Gerard, however, failed to sense the sarcasm and exploded into spluttering apologies.

"Oh no, it's okay. I just thought that- You know,- We've always had a monster movie marathon on your birthday, and like- I thought you'd want to- Never mind, I'm sure you have better things to do-"

Frank sighed.

The Way boys' were hopeless cases, really.

"Gerard, I was kidding. I love our tradition, really! Its' just… Mom said because I never did anything for my eighteenth, because we went to that midnight screening of Evil Dead- which by the way I will never forget, fucking best present ever, dude- I'm allowed the house for the night? I've already got 30 people invited so…" Frank gulped, evading Gerards eyes.

Silence.

5

4

3

2-

"Oh. Eh- Okay, Frankie. That's cool. I guess I'll see you the day after or something? I'll give you your gift then or whatever" Gerard murmured, awkwardly climbing of the edge of the bed and stretching his slightly chubby legs.

Frank stared.

"Dude."

"… Yeah?"

"You're an arse"

"Huh..?!"

"You really are an idiot, Gee"

"Frank! Quit insulting me, what the fuck?!"

"You think you're not invited? Jheez, I thought Mikey'd told you?!"

Silence.

"Oh…"

"Oh my God.. Gerard, of course you're invited, you asswipe."

"Frannnkkkkk, quit insulting me, oh my god"

Frank grinned.

Gerard was the most adorkable guy Frank had ever had the pleasure of looking upon. The stammering, blushing Victorian maiden Gerard had become was hopelessly endearing, and Frank just fell deeper an deeper into the pit of unrequited love.

Franks life sucked so hard.

Planning a party with MikeyWay was something of an impossible task.

"Booze, Boobs and Bongs" Mikey squealed triumphantly, writing the three words in huge letters on a piece of paper clutched in his bird claws.(Frank was convinced Mikey was part bird. Those legs and those fingers are not human, seriously)

"Three things, my darling Mikey. One, I do not dig boobs. I mean, ew. Two"

Frank paused.

"Okay well, one thing, because I am totally on board with the other two things, but no boobs. No boobs at all. No _naked_ boobs anyway" Frank insisted, sketching a crude pair of ginormous breasts on a similar pad of paper, before viciously scribbling them out with the red sharpie he often used to colour in hearts on the board above his bed.

Frank was still confused as to how Mikey hadn't clocked his gayness before that faithful day behind the tree.

It was the day before the party, and Frank was running around the house, hiding his moms' best china, and taking all the embarrassing photos of the wall.

Mikey was supposed to be helping him, but was too engrossed in his mothers' latest cookbook, drooling over some eggplant parmesan, and crooning to the page like it was his lover.

"Sweet, darling, nectar of the gods. I will make sweet, sweet mouth love to you, before my intestines caress you before your inevitable expulsion from my body. But never fear, my darling Parma, for our love is true"

Frank stared.

Mikey crooned.

Frank stared.

Mikey crooned.

Frank laughed.

Mikey stopped, glared, shrugged, and continued to croon.

Frank blinked, and continue to hide photos of naked 6-year-old-Frank dressed in nothing but his mothers shoes in the kitchen cabinet.

"Hey, cocksucker-"

"Shut it, closet case"

"HEY! I am no homosexual, I am just delightfully camp- ANYWAY- I was about to say, there is no need for hiding those hilariously brilliant photos of you, I'm sure you can lure someone into your bed with your tiny 6 year-old peen"

Frank threw a can of coke at Mikeys head.

The coke can missed, hit the floor, and exploded with a i whoosh /i

Frank groaned, exasperated.

Mikey chortled, and continued to eye-rape the food on the coloured page.


	5. MY BOYS 19!

The day of the party dawned, and Frank fell out of bed with a thump.

Lying on his floor, staring at the yellowing ceiling, his eyes began to focus. The sleepy haze disintegrated, leaving his mind as fresh as it could possibly be on less than 5 hours of restless sleep. The reason for Franks' sudden development of seemingly incurable insomniatic tendencies was one Gerard Way.

Much like everything else in Franks' hopeless life, sleep was now too, apparently dominated by Gerard.

Franks' breath began to become erratic, and glancing down, he saw with utter horror, that his cock was standing tall and proud. Obviously even one single,_ innocent_ thought that _happened_ to feature a certain black-haired boy from down the road piqued the interest of Franks painfully neglected dick.

Refusing to acknowledge the tent in his shorts, Frank hobbled to the bathroom, where despite the gloriously wet, warm and steamy conditions, and the slippery smooth feel of his hand against his skin, Frank's will power remained strong, and he did no more than wash his cock with apple shower gel before leaping out of the shower, and running downstairs.

Naked.

Frank ran back i up /i stairs upon the realization that it was in fact, still only 9am, and that his mother was still in the house. Frank couldn't run around stark naked i quite /i yet. A repeat of last week's escapades s was not needed nor wanted, so Frank threw on a pair of ratty sweat pants and an old Circle Jerks tshirt; stretched, worn and loved to perfection (despite smelling like Gerards arm-pit. Frank sniffed.

Yup.

Definitely Gerard.)

After jumping around his room to Black Flag on full volume

(Through his headphones, duh. Frank may be a 'bloody little street punk' but he didn't have a death wish. Waking his mother up before 10am on her day off was a terrible idea, birthday boy or not)

At 10:03am on the dot, Frank cantered down the stairs, three at a time, before skidding across the linoleum floor into the kitchen, where he was met with nothing but a short stack and a note pinned to the top pancake.

Frank stared, confused, at the small display on the table, before reaching over and grabbing the flimsy paper.

In his mothers almost illegible scrawl, lay the words;

_My Darling boy,_

_I have gone to your Grandmothers house in New York for the weekend, as she has fallen quite ill. As it is still your birthday, I permit you to have the party we had discussed, but b ONLY /B on your birthday. That means Saturday, not before, not after. I hope you enjoy yourself, Frankiebear, and please for the love of God try not to destroy my house._

_happy Birthday, baby._

_Love, Mom xo_

Frank fist-pumped, then quickly withdrew his hand from the air, feeling bad for celebrating his grandmothers ill health, before shrugging and dancing a celebratory dance around the kitchen in his hole-filled socks.

Stuffing pancake into his mouth, Frank dialed the Way's number, hopping from one foot to the other. Humming as he waited for someone to answer, Franks' stomach jittered and tittered on the edge of butterflies.

Frank was 19, and refused to admit he ever had butterflies in his stomach, but sometimes it flipped and spun like a washing machine. Frank, to put it simply, was nervous as fuck.

riiiiiing

riiiiiiiiiiiing

riiiiiing

riiiiiiiiing

riiiiiii-

"...

Hello?"

"Gee?!"

"Frankie! Why the hell are you ringing at this time in the morning, dude! it's like, 7am"

"Dude, its half 10, put Mikey on if you're so dead to the world. Had your coffee yet?!"

Gerard grunted.

Frank took that as a no.

Frank waited for a further response, but upon not receiving one, he assumed Gerard was on a Mikey-finding mission.

Frank assumed correctly, and Mikeys' chipper chirping met him on the line with a;

"MY BOYS FINALLY NINTEEN!"

"Mikey, I'm older than you..." Frank curtly reminded him, stifling a giggle.

"yeah, well, I act far more mature for my age, Mommy says so" Mikey insisted, also, Frank could tell, holding back a honking laugh.

The two boys stayed silent for a few moments, before erupting into juvenile laughter.

They agreed for Mikey to arrive an hour early to Franks house, as to make the final preparations for the Halloween themed party, due to Franks birthday being on all hallows eve.

Mikey often made jokes about Frank being Satans' Spawn, but Frank knew that deep down Mikey was jealous of Franks birthday falling on the 31st.

Mikeys' was September 10th. Booooooooring.

Frank dressed in his skin-tight black skinny jeans, blood splattered ripped white t-shirt, and spiked his black-and-white skunk haircut to perfection.  
Splattering blood onto his face and neck, Frank was ready to tap some zombie ass.

Unfortunately for Frank, he was ready at 11:30am.

The party was not due to start for another 9 and a half hour.

The decorations up and ready since last night, (his mother insisted on helping Frank, since the pupkin incident of '06. Frank was still mortified) there was nothing for Frank to do but flick idly through the channels on the television, trying to find a decent Raimi or Romero film.

finding nothing, Franks brain began to wander, and as it always did, arrived on the subject of the older Way brother.

The older Way brother who was coming to Franks house tonight.

The older Way brother who Frank was totally, undeniably in love with.

The older Way brother who was also bringing his boyfriend to Franks house.

Frank snuffled, trying to forget about the prospect of Gerard being in his house, sucking face with his boyfriend all night and ignoring Frank, and tried to watch the shopping channel, taking half-hearted interest in the croquet set the plastic-fantastic woman was trying to sell.

Frank groaned and fell, slowly, oh so slowly, into a numb, dreamless slumber.

"sssssh!"

"…"

"Mikey-"

"sssh!"

"I don't think you-"

Franks' eyes snapped open, and were greeted with blank, red demonic eyes staring directly into his, an inch away from his face.

Frank screeched an inhuman screech, and leapt from the sofa with a yelp.

Spluttering giggles from behind the sofa revealed Mikey and Ray, his two best but most i hated /i friends. Ever.

"Whores" Frank spat, and flounced into the kitchen to finish putting up the hanging bats.

9o'clock sluggishly rolled around, after much pacing and panicking on Franks part.

Frank was not the ideal party host, he was too skatty.

According to Mikey, because who else would use words like 'skatty'.

The first people to stumble through the door were people Frank vaguely knew from school, but had never really talked too.

But _these_ people were to play a huge part in Franks' "make Gerard mine" plan.

The people who fell through the door; Brendon, Spencer and Jon were the campest, gayest, most flamboyant boys at Frank's school. They were undeniably gay, and yet undeniably single.

Franks plan was simple; get them drunk, get off with as many of them as he could, as many times as he could; and make Gerard so jealous he comes bounding over to claim Frank for himself.

Easy peasey Pumpkin pie, motherfucker.

As the house began to fill, Frank lost track of who was in which room; thus loosing Mikey, Brendon, Spencer and Jon.

He also lost track of where Gerard was, who had arrived dressed as a vampire, and who, to Franks' distaste, was tucked snuggly under Jays' arm.

The only way Frank could see his plan working effectively, was if Frank could tempt BrendonSpencerJon into the room Gerard was in, and suck one of their faces _right _infront of him.

No mistakes.

Franks here, He's queer, and He's sucking face with a guy.

Gerard will fall at Franks grubby knees.

It was 12:00am, and Frank had successfully sucked face in front of Gerard.

Although, it was not with whom he had anticipated.

Mikey was hanging on Franks' shoulder, crying like a baby.

Frank was in turmoil.

He felt sick, and worried, and scared, and embarrassed.

Mikey was howling into his neck, clutching at his back, glasses forgotten on the floor.

MikeyWay, Franks best friend, Franks' friend for 14 long years, had just confessed harboring an alarmingly large crush on Frank.

For Seven years.

Frank patted Mikeys' back soothingly, whispering soft 'its okay, Mikes' 'don't worry about its' into the lanky blondes hair.

Inside though, Frank was erratic with confusion.

Gerard had seen Mikey launch himself at Frank.

Gerard had also seen Franks' arms coil around his brother's waist, pull him close, and kiss the living shit out of him.

Gerard, unbeknownst to Frank, was harboring a secret crush of his own.

And that tiny little bud of interest had just been squashed.


End file.
